Sam Uley
Sam Uley is a Quileute shape-shifter, also known as "werewolf". He is the great-grandson of Levi Uley, and the son of Joshua Uley and Allison Uley. He is the Alpha of his pack and is engaged to Emily Young, on whom he has imprinted. He is Leah Clearwater's ex-boyfriend. Sam was the first boy on the reservation to phase into a wolf. Biography Early life Sam was raised on the Quileute reservation by his mother, Allison Uley. The stress of providing for a family was too much for his father, who left when Sam was very young. Sam took on most of what should have been his father's responsibilities, and as a result, he was always mature for his age. He had been taught the old werewolf legends about his great-grandfather, Levi Uley, but like everyone else of his generation, Sam believed they were myths. When he was a senior in high school, Sam dated Leah Clearwater. He became the first of his generation to phase into a wolf. Having no idea what had happened to him and struck by panic, he hid deep in the forest for 2 weeks. Finally, he calmed down enough that he turned back into a human while he slept. He snuck home and told no one about his experience. He wouldn't talk to his mother or to Leah. He believed that he'd gone insane and was having delusions. He lived in fear of another transformation until Quil Ateara III stopped by to see Allison and happened to shake Sam's hand. Old Quil had been taught to recognize the signs of a werewolf who has already phased, or is about to. Sam's high temperature and recently unexplained disappearance made the situation clear to Old Quil. That night, Old Quil, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater went to Sam's house and invited him to a council meeting and explained what they knew had happened to him and that everything he thought were myths were really facts; some members of their tribe have the power to transform into werewolves and that there are real vampires. The appearance of the Cullen family was the cause of his transformation. After that, he took his responsibility toward the tribe very seriously from the outset. Though everything became clear, he had trouble controlling his newfound powers. When Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote started phasing, he took the responsibility of explaining and teaching how to control their powers. They bonded through shared experience and mutual secrecy. His relationship with his mother and Leah became more difficult because he couldn't give away any information about what had happened to him. His relationship with Leah was strained, but not broken. When Leah's cousin, Emily Young came to town for a visit, Sam was asked to stop by their house to hang out. He had already met Emily several times, and liked her very much. However, when he met her for the first time after he phased, he imprinted on her the moment he looked into her eyes. Fighting the urge to be near Emily, he left without a word. ''Twilight'' Sam first appeared in a minor role in Twilight as a nineteen-year-old local who arrives at First Beach with a group of other Quileute teenagers to socialize with Bella and her friends. He was the one who informed Bella that the Cullens "don't come here." ''New Moon'' As the other boys on the reservation phased in turn, Sam took on the role of Alpha, leading them through their change and helping them to become accustomed to their new life. To outsiders, it seemed as if he had started a cult. When Jacob phased, it was Sam who gave him the injunction (an absolute command given by the Alpha) not to inform Bella. Once she figured out the truth, Sam accepted her help with the search for Victoria. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, when the Cullens chase Victoria to the Quileute borders, Sam and his pack attempt to attack her, but she manages to slip away. When the Cullens find out about her creation of a newborn vampire army and their decision to attack them in Forks, Sam and his pack side with the Cullens to fight the army. With strategies orchestrated by Jasper Hale, they manage to win the battle without any casualties. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn when Jacob tries to get the pack to kill the Cullens in the belief that Bella has become a vampire, Sam refuses to attack, stating that she chose to become one. He also believes the Cullens are not as bad as they appear. Later, when Jacob informs the pack that Bella is pregnant, Sam declares that they have to kill both her and the child, as a necessary casualty to protect the tribe and the Forks community. Jacob embraces the Alpha heritage in his blood and he, Seth and Leah Clearwater leave the pack to form their own. Sam concluded that if Bella was killed, Jacob would be so mad that he would lead both packs in attacking the child. This never happened: Jacob wanted to kill Renesmee, but imprinted on her once he saw her. Sam and his pack were left with no choice but to declare true peace with the Cullens. As the vampire crowd increased in Forks, new members are added to Sam's pack. Sam and his pack later stood by the Cullens during the confrontation with Volturi, with Bella protecting all of them. After the incident, Sam and his pack returned to La Push. Physical appearance Sam is described as having long, rounded muscles, a very deep voice, an older face, copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Like the other werewolves in human form, Sam is described as being quite tall. Also, in the ''New Moon'' movie, Sam, like all werewolves, has a large tattoo on his upper right arm. Wolf form As a wolf, Sam is described as having black fur. He is huge, quiet as a shadow, tall as a horse but more muscular, with dagger-like incisors. He has a grisly snarl and is very swift. It is also said to be the second largest wolf, smaller only than Jacob. In Eclipse Quil said, "So that's why Sam's all black. Black heart, black fur." Wolf abilities Sam is one of the strongest wolves. As the Alpha of his pack, Sam shows the voice typical of the first in command, able to force his fellow wolves to obey orders against their will. His voice is weaker than Jacob's, however, because he has earned his place as Alpha while Jacob was born with the right to be Alpha. While still subject to unlimited telepathy within his pack and the consequent lack of privacy, he can communicate telepathically with other Alphas, and has control on the subjects he shares. Also, as Alpha of the pack, Bella's shield can cover the entire pack by merely shielding Sam alone. This also proves that if Sam falls victim to mental powers, his entire pack will be affected as well. Relationships ]] Leah Clearwater Leah and Sam dated all throughout high school and cared for each other very much, even though Sam could not tell the truth about phasing into a wolf. Their relationship ended when Leah brought her cousin Emily for a visit, and Sam imprinted on her. After Leah turned into a werewolf, she is forced to endure hearing Sam's never-ending thoughts about Emily. Thus, her learning about imprinting, which Sam was forbidden to tell her about during their breakup, and her broadcasting of her pining for him, made her very bitter and vent her pain and anger on the pack. This notwithstanding, they still love each other and want the very best for the other. Sam is deeply upset and hurt when Leah leaves to join Jacob's pack and sends Jared to ask her to come back, telling him to get on his knees and beg, doing anything to convince her to rejoin Sam's pack, even calling her "Lee-Lee" - Sam's nickname for her from when they were dating. ]] Emily Young Emily Young is Leah Clearwater's second cousin and Sam Uley's fiancée. After becoming a shape-shifter, Sam imprinted on Emily, and at some point before New Moon they became engaged. She was furious at first, but she was meant to be with Sam, and fell in love with him. When he first asked Emily out, she flat out refused, knowing it would hurt Leah. He lost control of his anger and hurt Emily, leaving her horribly scarred on the right side of her face and all the way down her right arm, reaching to her hand. Despite that, Sam loves her unconditionally, but has never forgiven himself for losing control. Film portrayal ]] Solomon Trimble was credited as "Jacob's Friend" in the ''Twilight'' movie, but said what Sam said in the book. Chaske Spencer portrays Sam in New Moon and Eclipse. He has also been confirmed to reprise his role in the two-part movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn: Parts 1 & 2'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Emily Young *Leah Clearwater *Shape-shifter Category:Minor characters Category:Sam Uley's Pack Category:Alphas Category:Council members Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Males